bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPower Comics Wiki:BZPower Comics Wiki Primary Rules
The main rules of BZPower apply here. We may not be BZPower, but this wiki exists for the sole purpose of being a repository for BZPower-related content to be freely accessed by members of BZPower, and as such must be largely compliant with BZPower's rules. In particular: *There will be no linking, discussion or mention of any non-BZPower chatrooms, forums or blogs. Anyone who violates this rule faces an instant two-week ban; a further violation will result in permanent banning. This includes the use of talk pages for chatting and blogging--discussion therein should be regarding the Wiki only. *There will be no links, pictures or even references of any kind to any form of inappropriate adult content or bodily function. Anyone who violates this rule faces instant PERMANENT banning, regardless of how much of such content is posted; you will not be allowed to appeal this ban at all. *There will be no leaked images of future LEGO and/or BIONICLE sets, nor will there be sprited/drawn renditions of such sets. Anyone who violates this rule faces instant banning, the length of which is at the discretion of the administrator applying the ban based on the severity of the violation. However, there are a few exceptions to BZPower's rules: *In regards to the video-sharing service YouTube, you may post videos sparingly, but they must contain no language or content of a questionable nature, as per the above rules on inappropriate content. Other video services are also allowed, with these same rules applying. Flickr photostreams are also allowed; however, due to its higher degree of inappropriate content, the art service deviantART is not allowed at this time. All social networking sites, including Twitter, are also presently disallowed. *Leet is permissible sparingly. We will allow a couple of leet words here or there, but do not write things mainly/entirely in leet. If this is done - and this is at adminstrative discretion - the content will be deleted. *We are a tad more lax here in terms of language. Some lesser words filtered by BZPower, such as "idiot", are allowed. However, no language stronger than "damn" or "hell", these two words inclusive, is allowed. In particular, any and all words commonly regarded as "swear words" or "expletives" are strongly disallowed, regardless of whether you think they're not. Anyone caught doing so will be warned. When in doubt, assume that the rules of BZPower are in place here, or ask an administrator. Respect other members. '''You will not use this wiki to spread defamatory or negative content/messages about another member of BZP, a comic/comic series or this wiki. '''Respect the wiki's staff. The staff of this wiki - Tavakai, Bladeran, Dokuma and Turaga Dlakii, Kahinuva and Ziko - hold authority on this wiki, and as such are in charge of making decisions as to the wiki's direction. Respect us, our decisions and our rules. Break them, and we'll break you. Respect yourself. Basically, don't act like a total moron. Respect BZPower. Since BZPower is pretty much the reason we are here on this wiki, keep any and all negative messages toward it off the wiki. Use correct spelling and grammar to the best of your ability. This site is meant to be an archive of information. If no-one can read what you say here, that defeats the purpose. If you get disciplined, you get disciplined. If you get banned, don't try to circumvent this with a new account. If you get told off, don't try to remove the evidence of this. Only an administrator can veto the penalties applied by another administrator, and you need a very good reason for that to be done. If you do try to avoid punishment, you will be penalized in a manner harsher than the penalty avoided. The administrators can do whatever they want in regards to discipline. It is at the administrators' discretion as to what penalties are applied to you when you break the rules. All content here must be about content actually posted on BZPower. If it is not explicitly related to something that has been posted on BZPower, DON'T POST IT HERE. Any non-BZPower content will be deleted without warning. Report violations of the rules to the staff; don't try to deal with them yourself. If you see someone violating the rules of this wiki, report them to a member of the wiki's administration, and don't try to deal with the problem yourself. You can reach the administrators by posting on their talk pages or, if privacy of the report is a concern, sending them a Personal Message on BZPower. Use proper formatting on all non-user wiki pages. Guidelines on editing can be found at . If you don't want something made public, don't post it here. Basically, if you're trying to keep something secret and not known/accessible by the public - like sprites or plot details - don't post it here. Disclaimers saying "DO NOT USE" are pointless. These rules are subject to revision at any given time by any member of the wiki's administration.